<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaways by NieNieDoULoveMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080931">Runaways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieNieDoULoveMe/pseuds/NieNieDoULoveMe'>NieNieDoULoveMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, I wrote this at 3 am don't judge me, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Was originally a fic I wrote about a friend but it’s krtsk now, runaways - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieNieDoULoveMe/pseuds/NieNieDoULoveMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never meant to go this far between them. </p>
<p>Kuroo wanted a friend. That was all. Just a few conversations here and there. Just someone to have your back </p>
<p>So why did feelings have to appear?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Runaways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was never meant to go this far between them. </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo wanted a friend. That was all. Just a few conversations here and there. Just someone to have your back </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So why did feelings have to appear?<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima and Kuroo met during one of their many matches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During the training camp, Kuroo managed to snag the blond’s number with help from both Bokuto and Akaashi. Well technically it was all Akaashi but he gave Bokuto credit since they’re ‘bros’ according to Kuroo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Kuroo</strong>: “psst Tsukki”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Tsukki</strong>: “who's this?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Kuroo</strong>: “hehe your best friend ;)”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <b>Tsukki</b>
    </span>
    <span>: “Nice try yamaguchi.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Kuroo</strong>: “Tsukki I’m hurt :((“</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Kuroo</strong>: “this isn’t yamaguchi btw”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Tsukki</strong>: “then who is it”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <b>Kuroo</b>
    </span>
    <span>: “Kuroo Tetsurou at your service!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Tsukki</strong>: “ok?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Kuroo</strong>: “hehehe aren’t you gonna ask me why and how I got your number?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Tsukki</strong>: “you probably got it from Akaashi”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Tsukki</strong>: “and if I were to guess correctly you probably want to be friends?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Kuroo</strong>: “Tsukki you’re so smart! How’d you know I wanted to be friends?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <b>Tsukki</b>
    </span>
    <span>: “Bokuto called me to tell me he wanted to be friends”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Kuroo</strong>: “shit wait something came up I gotta go!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Kuroo</strong>: “BYE TSUKKI!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Tsukki</strong>: “bye I guess?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their texts started cold, dry, and forced but it eventually became frequent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They would greet each other good morning and goodnight, they would text each other reminding them to eat, and they (mostly Kuroo) would talk about stupid random facts they learned. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Kuroo</strong>: “PSST TSUKKI GOOD MORNING”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Tsukki</strong>: “Good Morning”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Kuroo</strong>: “Tsukki! Did you know that an octopus has three hearts?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Tsukki</strong>: “yes I did, I’m glad you know.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Kuroo</strong>: “Tsukki! Just so you know I’m eating lunch right now! Chicken wings are absolutely superior!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Tsukki</strong>: “sorry but chicken drumsticks are the best… I don’t take criticism“</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Tsukki</strong>: “Good night I guess?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Kuroo</strong>: “TSUKKI! YOU SAID GOODNIGHT TO ME!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima would also text Kuroo for volleyball advice and Kuroo would often catch himself talking to Tsukishima about his day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>Kuroo</strong>: “place your arms in front not above… smh Tsukki I told you this at training camp”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Texts slowly developed into calls, then to video chats, talking to each other whether they’re studying or just laying in bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their calls would often range from really stupid debates to serious questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo found out a lot about Tsukishima, how he had a brother, how he loves coffee and strawberries, his love for museums and dinosaurs, why he started playing volleyball, even went into the topic of ideal dates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Underneath all those salty remarks and that attitude, Tsukishima Kei was nothing but a little softie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the Tsukishima Kei that Kuroo Tetsurou fell in love with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo went out to eat with Kenma, Bokuto, and Akaashi. </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo had looked out the window amidst their conversation when the topic of volleyball came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what Tsukki’s doing. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes were then on him when he had spaced out after the rest had started talking about Karasuno. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo, you okay?” Kenma asks, snapping his fingers to catch Kuroo’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, what?” Kuroo woke up from his daze and looked at the rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bro, you’ve been talking to Tsukki a lot haven’t you?” Bokuto asked, placing a fry in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah, what about Tsukki?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we were wondering what your relationship with Tsukishima is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean? We’re friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you guys are just friends? You vidcall almost everyday,” Kenma adds, looking up from his phone. “You barely even text me anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Bro, we’re not implying anything but do you like Tsukki?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of question is that? Of course I like him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you're missing our point,” Akaashi stated, “do you like Tsukishima romantically?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo never really thought of it. He knew that he and Tsukishima were so close that they were often mistaken as a couple during practice matches and games but they would just shrug it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the actual thought of having feelings for the blond was foreign to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Romantically?” Kuroo laughed which caught the three off guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what are you guys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re friends, that’s all.” Kuroo explained. “I mean sure we go on dates and all but they’re friendly ones,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dates?” Akaashi asks, “but you guys live like 5 hours away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? He visits a few times and sleeps over at my place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep in mind that they sleep in the same bed.” Kenma adds, not bothering to look up from his phone. “Even caught them cuddling a few times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This caught the attention of both Bokuto and Akaashi, who were now staring at Kuroo with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo doesn’t find it weird. They’re friends after all, a lot of friends sleep on the same bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t find it weird even when they nuzzle close to each other on sleepless nights or when he would cuddle with the blond on their Netflix marathons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t find it weird when Tsukishima would come over on his bad days and seek for Kuroo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never found it weird when he would hug the blond, who was straddling  him with his head placed on Kuroo’s shoulder, and sing for him until he would feel better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t find it weird when he plays with the blond’s long locks when Tsukishima would lay his head on Kuroo’s lap </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t find it weird when he wakes up and sees Tsukishima first thing in the morning, he doesn’t find it weird when he sees Tsukishima in his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t find it weird when they hold hands in public or during their museum dates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t find it weird when he thinks how it would feel like to kiss the blond-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hypothetically, if I liked Tsukki what would it feel like?” Kuroo asked which caught the attention of the three</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma even turned his phone off to listen to what Kuroo had to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean if you think about Tsukishima a lot?” Akaashi states. “For example, if you look at coffee you would think about Tsukishima since he likes coffee.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would do whatever it takes to make Tsukki happy because it feels like his happiness is the most important thing in the world.” Bokuto adds. “Oh! And if Tsukki is happy you’re also happy because you know the other guy is happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d definitely daydream about doing all that romantic gross stuff with them like kissing or cuddling.” Kenma adds, “well, in my case I already saw you guys cuddling so...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Kuroo mutters, soft enough that the others wouldn’t hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He likes Tsukishima. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Kuroo had realized his feelings for Tsukishima, Kuroo texted him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kuroo</strong>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Psst!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kuroo</strong>: “Tsukki”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was unusual because Tsukishima was always the type who answered his texts immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo just shrugged the thought off thinking Tsukishima might have had Saturday training. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t the case when the next day had passed, still not earning a reply from the blond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point Kuroo was actually worried. Worried thoughts lingered around Kuroo’s mind thinking of reasons why Tsukishima still hadn’t responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if Tsukishima fell in a hole and died? What if he was kidnapped? What if he broke his phone? What if he was mad at Kuroo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I can’t be thinking of these things right now.” Kuroo shook his head to rid him of his thoughts but it just kept on lingering. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three days have passed without any word from Tsukishima.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His calls were sent straight to voicemail, his good morning and goodnight texts haven’t been returned, and no one reminded him about eating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even his social media was undeniably quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t gonna lie when he said the thought of driving to where Tsukishima lives hadn’t crossed his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It probably did at least 7 times. </span>
</p>
<p>Tsukishima lived all the way in Miyagi while Kuroo lived in Tokyo. </p>
<p>
  <span>Driving to Tokyo would take about 5 hours if he was lucky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite that Kuroo threw a jacket over his shirt and ran out of his apartment in seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started the car and drove off, not bothering to tell anyone where he was going. </span>
</p>
<p>During his drive, he got a text from Kenma asking where he was and why he hadn’t gone to school but Kuroo chose to ignore the text. </p>
<p>
  <span>The drive took 6 hours with still no answer from Tsukishima. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When stopped in front of Tsukishima’s house the Karasuno team was there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were aware of Kuroo’s presence they were quick to ask him questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo, do you know what happened to Tsukishima?” Sugawara asks, worry written all over his face.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No? Did something happen? He wouldn’t answer my calls so I came here.” Kuroo paused looking around, “Is he missing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently Tsukishima had ran away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left three days ago after having a fight with his parents and hasn’t returned since. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve been looking for Tsukishima for the past three days, even skipping school to look for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo joined the search but since he wasn’t too familiar with the miyagi area he didn’t know where to look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had just been driving around hoping to see the blond but to no avail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo tried to think of the different places Tsukishima talked about during their late night talks. </span>
</p>
<p>Tsukishima mentioned a lot of places. An old abandoned house (which according to Tsukishima had ghosts), a grassy field with a clear view of the starry nights, and an abandoned park at the edge of town were Tsukishima’s favorite places. </p>
<p>Asking around, Kuroo got the address of those three locations. He wasn’t sure if those places were the places Tsukishima was talking about but he just hoped they were. </p>
<p>
  <span>The first place was the abandoned house. It was filled with graffiti and smelled like something had died in there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukki!” Kuroo called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stench was bad and Kuroo doubted Tsukishima would stay there for three days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo went back to his car and drove to the next location. The field. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at least a 30 minute drive going there, it was 4 pm when he reached the destination. </span>
</p>
<p>The place was filled with people. Children ran around the fields, couples sat around, and families sat on the picnic benches. </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima hated crowds so this probably wasn’t the place, if anything, Tsukishima would probably be there around nighttime when people would most probably have left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last place was the abandoned park. It was an hour away from his current destination and Kuroo hoped he would get there before the sun would set. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The park was abandoned. Benches were lined at the pathway but the distinct feature of the park was the playground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It stood at the middle of the park and Kuroo knew that if Tsukishima was here he’d stay there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked towards the playground hoping that Tsukishima was actually there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank god he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima was there, sitting on the swing with his head facing the dirt, drawing figures with a stick. Every so often he would use his foot to erase his drawings then he would start all over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This went on until Tsukishima became aware of Kuroo’s presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo? What’re you doing here?” Tsukishima asks, sitting up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m just here to keep you company.” Kuroo sits down on the swing set beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No words were said between them. The fact that Tsukishima wasn’t alone anymore made the blond relax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo was aware because his once tensed aura turned into a calm one. It was visible even with the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the first word Tsukishima had said in the time Kuroo had arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate being here, I hate being me, I hate my house, I hate my parents, I hate my brother for leaving me, I hate myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo just stared at Tsukishima listening to whatever he had to say, but then he tended up when he heard soft whimpers from beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate it,” Tsukishima whimpered, wiping the tears with his sleeve. “I try my best but it’s still not enough for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo stood up from his seat and knelt down in front of the blond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After Aki left all their attacks were directed on me. They constantly remind me that I’m a failure, that I’m a disgrace, that I’m nothing compared to my cousins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s soft whimpers turned into loud sobs in which Kuroo responded with arms wrapping around the blond’s body. Tsukishima lay his head on Kuroo’s shoulder and proceeded to cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came out to them that night and they told me… they told me that they wouldn’t have someone like me… someone like me as their son.” Tsukishima spoke between whimpers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo’s shirt was now wet with tears but he didn’t really mind. He took Tsukishima’s face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo was aware of how Tsukishima leaned into Kuroo’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he was a mess Kuroo found him the most beautiful thing on earth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know why he never noticed it before, Tsukishima was on a whole different level of beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Tsukki you aren’t any of those things okay? You’re amazing, you’re talented, you’re beautiful.” He continued to caress the blond’s cheeks, eyes focused on the man in front of him. “They’re stupid to not see it.”</span>
</p>
<p>“You think so?” </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Kuroo watched as a smile formed on the blond’s face, “Tsukishima Kei, you are breathtaking.”</span>
</p>
<p>Upon hearing those words, Tsukishima immediately wrapped his arms around Kuroo, head lay onto Kuroo’s shoulder. </p>
<p>
  <span>This made Kuroo lose his balance and both boys ended up on the ground, with Tsukishima on top of Kuroo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, Kuroo I’m sorry,” Tsukishima tries to sit up but Kuroo pulls him back down so Tsukishima’s head lay back on Kuroo’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, can we stay like this for a while?” Kuroo snaked his arms around the blond’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I was supposed to end it right here.” Tsukishima muttered against Kuroo’s chest, “I wanted to die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing this, Kuroo’s grip tightened. Tsukishima was supposed to be confident, loud, and snarky, but to think that underneath all that was someone who thought of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was supposed to happen tonight but then you came.” </span>
</p>
<p>Kuroo had an idea, it was a stupid idea but he was willing to do it all for Tsukishima’s sake. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kei, run away with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>This caught Tsukishima off guard and he released himself from Kuroo’s hug. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look I know it sounds crazy but hear me out,” Kuroo sits up and so does Tsukishima. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember all those conversations we’ve had? All those times you came over? All the late night calls we’ve had?” Kuroo asks, which earns a nod from Tsukishima.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember it all, I’d know how to take care of you, I know your quirks, I know what you like and what you hate.”</span>
</p>
<p>“What does that-” </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo put a finger on Tsukishima’s lips, “sush! Just listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’m probably not your ideal person but let me take you places, let me show you that this world is not as cruel, let me show you everything beautiful, let me show you that life is worth living.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me show you everything that your family kept away from you, let me take away all your problems, let me help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kei, just imagine.” Kuroo pauses, “We would cuddle at the back of my car with a blanket wrapped equally around us, we would watch whatever Netflix movie we wanted, I’d give you feather light kisses as you start to feel tired and we’d stay like that until the morning comes.”</span>
</p>
<p>“I’d remind you everyday about how amazing you are, I’d remind you of all the beautiful things about you, I’d give you all the love that you deserve.” Kuroo smiled again, “I’d love you until the day that you learn to love yourself again.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m prepared to leave everything behind for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo was serious. One nod from Tsukishima and he would leave everything behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo I can’t take you away fr-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get a job, I’ll buy you whatever you want, I’d take you out on dates, I’d take you out on food trips, I’d cook your favorite meals, I’d make you breakfast everyday, I’d take you out to theme parks and watch you smile and laugh at every ride, I’d make you feel like you deserve to be loved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point Tsukishima knew that Kuroo would deny any objection from him so for once he didn’t object. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m a picky eater,” Tsukishima wiped a few tears that unconsciously ran down his cheek. The tears weren’t from the sadness though, it was from the happiness he was feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes I know this,” Kuroo grabbed both Tsukishima’s hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “I know this, which is why I would only buy you the best of the best, I would cook you all your favorite dishes, I’d take you to your favorite restaurants, I’d learn how to cook your new favorites, only the best of the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I am a brat?” Tsukishima jokes, which earned an eye roll and a smile from the raven haired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if you are a brat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo took the blond’s hands and wrapped it around his own. Tsukishima’s hands were cold but the feeling of his hands intertwined with Kuroo sent a tingle up his spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you come with me?” Kuroo asks, holding both Tsukishima’s hands close to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima had loose change and probably a few hundreds in his pockets, he knew Kuroo probably had the same, but he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They never thought about anything else, what they would do, where they would go, what would happen when they lost the few hundreds they had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now, that’s the least of their problems. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hopped into the car taking nothing but themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a few hundreds in their pockets, and a tank full of gas, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who knows where it would lead them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ E N D ~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>